Missing Pieces
by digitalprints
Summary: Collection of one-shots about TG's blossoming relationship from the time they got back together till that fateful day Troy proposed. Acts as a prequel of sorts to Collide’s ending because getting there is half the fun. HIATUS
1. Meeting the Parents I

_Summary_: A story set between Troy and Gabriella's blossoming relationship from the time they got back together till that fateful day Troy proposed. A prequel of some sort to _Collide's_ ending because getting there is half the fun.

_AN:_ Hello, hello, hello. I'm back. I know, I should be concentrating on _Running to a Stand Still _but as I started writing Chapter 4, I found myself writing something more in tune with _Collide_ so ta-da. This was written shortly after I finished Chapter 3 of RSS so I apologize for any grammatical errors or change in tenses.

As read in the summary, this is a collection of one-shots in the _Collide_ universe that explores Troy's and Gabriella's blossoming relationship set between the time they got back together till that fateful day Troy proposed. I have been reading all your amazing reviews from _Collide_ (again, thank you) and I was just inspired by it all. So, as a little thank you for all the support and wonderful reviews I've gotten, I decided to expand the _Collide _storyline without actually going in too deep. And what better way to do that by just writing interconnected one-shots that are fillers in a sense. Overall, _Missing Pieces_ is a compilation of stand-alone one-shots but not, haha, if that makes any sense at all. It isn't exactly a necessity to read _Collide_ but it would help.

_Running to a Stand Still _is still my first priority. And because this isn't a full-blown story and just a series of short one-shots and drabbles, updates may come frequently or may just be all over the place. I know what I wanna write but actually putting it in paper - er, in MS Word is the hard part. So I apologize ahead if my updates are a bit sporadic.

Enjoy.

_Disclaimer:_ As always, I own nothing.

* * *

_He drew her closer to him. "I can wait till forever if you need to. You can run but just so you know, wherever you're running towards, I'll be right there, waiting for you. I'm not leaving Gabriella Montez. I'm right here. And I can't promise that our future is going to be easy. I can't promise that along the way that I won't fuck up and hurt you. I'm a man, being stupid is ingrained in us. All I can promise is my heart. So don't break it." _

_The moment stretched, then she declared, "When I first saw you, I was afraid. And when you kissed me, I knew I had every reason to feel afraid. I was afraid that I was going to love you. And now that I do, I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you. But I'm done running away. So if you'll have me with all my emotional baggage and all, then I'm yours forever Troy Bolton." _

**Meeting the Parents I**

On a Sunday morning, after spending the whole weekend ensconced in Troy's childhood home in Boston - in his bedroom to be more exact, only leaving the bed when either nature called or their stomachs growled, Gabriella sat on the kitchen stool, munching on her bagel and reading the Sunday paper. Distantly, she could hear the shower running in Troy's bathroom. And just the thought alone prompted thoughts more appropriately placed in the bedroom. She was too wrapped up in her own fantasies that she did not even notice as the man she was dreaming about stood by the open doorway, clad only in a towel.

"Penny for those thoughts?" Troy said, as he paused by the door, arms crossed as he took in the sight before him. Gabriella was dressed only in his shirt, one that did not exactly hide her figure or her cover her long legs that he was currently itching to touch.

Surprised at Troy's sudden appearance, Gabriella nearly dropped her bagel. She turned, ready to greet him and answer his question when her breath suspended; her mouth went dry. There he stood, the Adonis that he was, covered only by a flimsy a towel. "_Just one tug_," she thought to herself. You would think that after spending so many nights with him, exploring his body, that Gabriella would be used to it by now but every single time, he can still literally take her breath away.

Troy could see the lust in her brown eyes and with a distinctly predatory gleam in his own, he advanced forward. Slow. Cautious. Intent. With every step, every line of his tautly muscled frame drew closer and she felt her pulse quickening. She tried to focus on something else.

"Breakfast?" she asked but instead of being stated in a calm and composed voice, it came out more like a breathless whisper meant for seduction.

He smirked. "Yes please." But with the direction of his eyes on her body, Gabriella knew exactly that Troy's train of thought wasn't exactly geared towards food. Her limbs felt heavy as she stood up, ready to bolt as her gaze trapped on Troy's stare.

"Eggs? Bagel?"

"I was referring to satisfying a different type of appetite of mine."

She took a cautious step back.

He took a determined step forward.

Acknowledging the inevitable, Gabriella tried to turn the tables on him. "Something more like this?" she asked, one hand unbuttoning his shirt. She saw him halt in his advance and inwardly smiled.

"Or something more like _this_?" And with a tug and a wiggle of her hips, she shrugged off her lacy knickers and let it slid to the floor. She saw the tightening of his muscles and reveled in her control over him.

"Or maybe -" But before she could finish, he was in front of her, arms taut around her. It was Gabriella who gasped at the sudden contact, her breast touching his chest in such a sexual touch that always sent shivers of pleasure down her spine.

His lips pressed to hers. Then his tongue flicked along her lip's contours and any resistance she had melted away. She didn't notice as his towel dropped to the floor. She didn't notice as his hands undressed her and threw his shirt in the direction of the refrigerator. Like always, whenever his lips touched hers, everything just floated away. Until it was just him and her.

On a Sunday morning, another part of the house was christened.

~.~.~

On the same Sunday afternoon, a loud bang from the front door interrupted the stillness and tranquility in the house. Moments later, the clank of heels hitting the mahogany floors was heard.

"Troy Jonathan Alexander Bolton!" An authoritative female voice sounded in the spacious house.

The man in question was in the den's daybed, adjacent to the kitchen, arms wrapped around Gabriella. A colorful afghan acting as both their blanket and clothing. The second he heard his name, he bolted right up, disturbing his sleeping girlfriend.

"Wha?" Gabriella said, still tired from that morning's activities. And because she wasn't fully awake, unlike her boyfriend who was frantically trying to get their clothes from the kitchen floor, she didn't comprehend the piercing sound of Troy's name being called. It wasn't until a shirt hit her in the face that Gabriella actually paid heed to her surroundings.

"I know you're here. You better not make me call you twice, Troy." This time, the voice was much clearer, closer.

"Diane, calm down. I'm sure the boy had a good reason to -"

But the unknown woman could not be deterred. "Shush your mouth, Jack. I taught that boy more manners than that."

And that's when it clicked for Gabriella. Without another second, she pulled on Troy's shirt and tried to make herself look presentable. Beside her, Troy was pulling on his pants while muttering cuss words that would have made sailors proud. And his mother furious.

"Troy? Is that you cussing?"

And moments later, a slender woman with brunette hair appeared on the den's entrance. Just in time to see her son zipped up his pants and an unknown woman dressed in a man's shirt squeaked and hid behind said son. Shock was evident on her face while her husband, who stood behind her grinned, unfazed by the sight of her half-naked son with another half-naked woman.

In all of her son's twenty seven year existence, Diane Bolton has never been shocked by anything Troy has done. Not when he nearly got suspended for pulling a prank during high school. Not when he decided to star in his school's musical play. Not when he decided to follow in his father's footstep and take over the company. Not even when he slept with numerous women, a different one each night - a rumor that even she thought was just too exaggerated. Her son may be a bit of a playboy but he was a not a slut. But this, the sight of her son with a gorgeous woman, still hidden behind him, in her home left her jaw dropping. Because not once in her son's entire lifetime did he ever bring home a girl. Hope sprang within her.

"Care to explain yourself, son?" Jack calmly asked.

Troy's blue eyes widened and shifted between his parents, uncertain. Behind him, Gabriella tightened her hold on his arm and silently groaned. If he wasn't directly in front of her and didn't feel the vibrations that emanated when she groaned, Troy would never have heard it.

"Mom, Dad, uh, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend."

Diane, whose expression had been vacant, blinked and then grinned. "You hear that Jack, girlfriend." She tried to stop herself from clapping and jumping up and down like a child but her eyes said it all.

"Yes, dear." Jack said dryly, not exactly understanding his wife's excitement.

"We'll give you a few minutes to compose yourselves and then we can properly introduce ourselves." And with that, Diane turned, tugging at her husband's arm and left the den and onto the living room.

Both Troy and Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief. Troy turned over and watched as Gabriella slumped back on the daybed. Embarrassment clouding her features.

"That was _so_ not how I wanted to meet your parents." She groaned.

Troy apologized and set about soothing her worries and mortification. Head buried in the pillows, Gabriella continued, "She must think I'm some floozy."

He frowned at that and took her into his arms. "If she thought you were some floozy, she would have never left us alone. Now, what do you say we get dressed and meet my parents fully clothed?"

Her lips curved but her face was still red from shame. He bent his head and kissed her, sweet, long and achingly fervent. And when he released her lips, he whispered in her ear, "Love you."

Looking into his handsome face, she sighed. "Love you too."

"Good. So, take two?"

"Promise you won't leave my side." She stated.

"Till the day I die." He added.

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. "Gawd, you are so embarrassingly cheesy."

Troy pretended to be offended. "Says the girl who met my parents half-naked."

"Troy?!" She shrieked. Avoiding being hit by a pillow, he ran, laughing all the way to his room, followed by a mortified Gabriella.

From the living room, Jack and Diane smiled at each other, both had the same thought.

_Finally._

* * *

As always, reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Meeting the Parents II

_AN_: Damn, I'm genuinely surprised at the how you guys responded so enthusiastically to _Missing Pieces_. So, I just want to send out a huge **THANK YOU** to everyone who reviewed and has already put this story in their favorite list and what not.

I'm taking a moment away from studying Calculus and I know I should be concentrating on _Running to a Stand Still _but its so much easier to write for this particular story so here's the second chapter.

I apologize for any grammatical errors or change in tenses.

Enjoy.

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing.

* * *

"_My dad left when I was ten. Old enough to realize the ramifications of his abandonment but young enough to not fully understand it. Growing up, he was always gone, off to some business trip so when he actually left, it didn't faze me. It's messed up but it was normal, you know."_

"_Ella…" He murmured against the soft skin of her throat. "You don't have to -"_

"_But I do." She eased back against him and looked into those same blue eyes that held so much love. "My relationship with my father may be described as dysfunctional at best. We're okay now. But for the longest time, I blamed myself. I thought that if I was a better student, a better daughter, I thought that if I was enough, that he wouldn't have left. It took a while before I realized that his leaving had nothing to do with me. But that stigma, that feeling of inadequacy stayed. I buried it deep inside of me and then it resurfaced when I found Mark in bed with another woman. She was drop dead gorgeous. Just absolutely beautiful. I wasn't surprised that he chose her."_

**Meeting the Parents II**

For as long as Troy Bolton can remember, he has never ever met any of his girlfriend's parents. For that matter, he has never actually had a girlfriend long enough to warrant a meeting with the possible future in-laws. So to say that he was nervous at meeting Gabriella's mom was an understatement. He was downright scared shitless. The prospect of actually meeting Maria Montez was in truth, something he was looking forward to. After everything he has heard about her through his girlfriend and her friends, he was eager to get to know the woman who has raised and cared for the woman currently asleep in his arms.

Meeting Maria Montez was not what scared Troy Bolton. It was the possibility that she might hate him that scared him the most. For all his charm and appeal, he knew he had vices that any overprotective mother, even his own, frowned at. And that was the scary part. The possibility that with just one look at him, she will realize that he does not deserve her daughter. It was that possibility that has kept him awake most nights ever since Gabriella arranged the meeting.

He sighed. His brow furrowed slightly at the off-putting direction his thoughts were heading in. So wrapped up with his worries, he was surprised at the sudden touch when Gabriella reached over and hesitantly caressed his cheek.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked softly, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on her palm.

She moaned at the contact, butterflies erupting in her tummy and then answered, "No. It's just…" She stopped short, unsure if she should continue.

"What?"

They did say honesty was the best policy. "I'm just not used to sleeping in _this_ particular bed."

He looked relieved, but it was too dark for Gabriella to actually tell. "Oh. Well, we can sleep over at your apartment tomorrow or something, if it is more comfortable."

She shook her head and grinned. "S'okay. I just need to get used to sleeping in your bed."

"You know, at the rate we're going, we should just move in together. I mean, you already took over half of my closet space. You sleep here every night. Hell, you're practically living here."

Gabriella blinked in surprise. If the uneasiness of sleeping in a different bed that wasn't her own was not enough to wake her, _that_ did. She propped herself on her elbows to get a better look at his face. "Isn't it too early to be talking about that?"

Troy just casually shrugged. "I'm not saying move we should move in together **now**. In the foreseeable future, maybe but not now. We have only been dating for a month."

"Right." She agreed and yet, it sounded more like a question. Talks of moving in together, especially coming from a renowned bachelor was unexpected, especially this early in their relationship. But Gabriella had to agree, she was practically living with him. Half of her clothes were already in his closet. One look at the clothes hamper showed a mix of both their clothes. Her toothbrush stood next to his. Even her coffee mug that she used for work was in his cupboards. She even had tampons in his medicine closet.

"Right." He concurred, repeating her agreement but with more ease and confidence.

And then there was silence.

A devilish glint lit in her brown eyes as she trailed a finger across his chest seductively. "So, we're both awake."

Catching her meaning, he gave a noncommittal grunt.

An eyebrow raised. "Are you declining sex, Mr. Bolton?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he leaned in closer, his lips mere inches away from hers and continued, "But I can persuaded."

"I can arrange that", she said, her voice sultry as her hands moved down his chest and slowly tugged his pajama bottoms. "I can definitely arrange that," Gabriella flirtatiously declared before she disregarded the t-shirt he'd given her since she ran out of her own clothes. It amazed him that something that fit him so well can look so enormous on her, the garment's neckline sliding over her shoulder and its length reaching up to her mid-thigh. And as he stared at the exposed flesh that was revealed inch by inch, he could feel the threads of desire tightened around him. Once she was fully naked, she set about persuading him, every little touch, every little kiss was inviting, electrifying, tempting.

Before long, thoughts of Maria Montez and the impending dinner evaporated the moment her lips touched his. And for the rest of the night, or morning to be exact, all Troy Bolton thought of was Gabriella and the million ways she could make him groan with just a single touch.

~.~.~

"Gabriella, let's go. We're gonna be late." He roared, tapping his feet incessantly on her carpet floor. He took another look at his watch and winced. They were definitely cutting it close at this rate. He started to pace.

"Gabriella," He called again, this time with more force.

She rounded the corner, dressed in a fitted dress and he faltered in his stride but she didn't seem to notice as she bent down to strap her heels, providing him with a clear view of her cleavage. But now was not the time.

He cleared his throat. "Do you know what time it is?"

She looked up at him for a second before retying her heels. "Yes, Troy. Would you stop worrying. We're gonna get there in time."

He went back to tapping his feet. "Is this some sort of sick and twisted revenge on your part for what happened when you met my parents? Because I did not plan for you to meet them half-naked, you know."

Gabriella straightened and grabbed her coat. She rolled her eyes at Troy's accusation and stated, "Please, can we stop bringing up _that_ incident. I get it, its funny and a great conversation starter but let it go already."

"So you _are_ purposely making us late to your mother's dinner as payback? I knew it." He mock glared at her.

She sighed. "Stop being so melodramatic. I know the nerves is getting to you, but you'll be fine," Gabriella stood in front of him and fixed his tie. She smiled encouragingly, "She's gonna love you."

And Troy held onto that thought. They reached her mother's place faster than he had hoped. But there was no denying the inevitable. As Gabriella knocked on the door, she reiterated, "You, me and my mom. Just be your usual charming self."

Abruptly, the door opened and all hell broke loose.

~.~.~

"Just you, me and your mom right?" Troy muttered under his breath as he was introduced to another of her relatives. So far, he has met Maria Montez' two older brothers: Joe and Michael and their respective wives, Esme and Clarice. Beside him, Gabriella winced at the accusing tone in his voice. But before she could appease him, a tall bulky man in his late sixties took Gabriella in his arms and squeezed tight.

"Mija, it has been too long." Said the tall bulky man affectionately.

"Grandpa, I missed you. What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, returning the hug enthusiastically.

"We were just in the neighborhood."

She arched a brow knowingly. "You live in San Diego. Mom called you, didn't she?"

He only gave her an impish grin.

After releasing her from the tight hug, her grandfather turned his eyes on him and addressed his granddaughter, all the while looking straight at him. "Now, introduce me to your young man."

"Grandpa, meet Troy Bolton", she started the introductions, coming to her boyfriend's side and intertwining their fingers, "Troy, meet my grandfather, Jose Montez."

With his free hand, he extended it for a handshake. But inside, he was shaking. This was the patriarch of the Montez family. He was surprised at the confidence and calmness in his voice when he spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"You got a good grip there, my boy. And just Jose, Troy. Sir makes me sound too old," he said, his nose wrinkling in mock annoyance. But he got over his irritation quickly as he turned and talked to his son, "You see that Joe, he has a good grip. You can tell a lot about a man just by his grip. "

"Yes, Dad. Now why don't we move away from the front door so they can go in, huh?" Joe said, as he steered Jose towards the living room.

"Quick and firm. Confident, that is what…" Jose's continued with his son mumbling a response here and there to show that he was paying attention. Even when he wasn't.

For a moment, Troy and Gabriella was left alone after that whirlwind of introductions. Just then, a little girl, her ebony hair in pigtails, ran past them.

Gabriella explained, "Uncle Joe has two kids, Chelsea, the little squirt that just came running and Joseph. A little warning, the boy, adorable as he may be, is devil's incarnate." A voice dropped a few decibels as she stated the last part.

"You mean that little boy?", Troy pointed.

She looked up and indeed, Joseph was standing by the stair's banister, naked as the day he was born. "Yup. Are you gonna be okay for while? I need to talk to my mom."

"Yeah. I'll um… get to know your family. That's what this dinner is for right?"

She gave him a quick peck and headed for the kitchen.

Troy looked up again. Joseph stood staring at him, eyes very reminiscent of Gabriella's. "Hey, you." He called up to him.

The little boy, not older than two years, jabbered something and giggled. Suddenly, Joseph assumed an intent expression, face rigid in consternation.

And then it rained a yellow mist.

~.~.~

"Did I mention that I'm really, really sorry?"

"For the millionth time, its fine, Gabriella." Troy replied and took the shirt she left for him in the counter. From the reflection in the bathroom mirror, he saw amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"Get it out of your system already. I know you're dying too." He said dryly as he undressed.

"It's just," she let out a giggle, "you're an athlete. Athletes are suppose to have fast reflexes."

Indignation rang in his tone. "I **did **move. Who knew that a quarter cup of urine had that much surface area to cover?"

This time, she laughed. Hard.

"Ha ha." He added sarcastically. "At least we're even now."

_My poor baby_, Gabriella thought to herself as she watched Troy put on a new shirt, one that did not smell of pee-pee, as Joseph said. She sat on the bathroom counter and motioned for him to come closer. Still annoyed, he came begrudgingly to stand between her legs. She cupped his handsome face between her small hands, moving her thumbs lightly over his cheekbones while pulling him closer.

His face drew closer, then closer until she could feel his breath on her lips. "I love you, you know that right?"

Just before their lips touched, Troy said, "You owe me big time. A quiet dinner with family, my ass." And then he kissed her, passionately like always, devouring her lips. And then a series of events happened at the same time.

Legs still wrapped around Troy's waist in a very uncompromising manner, the door opened to reveal Chelsea with her little brother in tow. And the 'devil's incarnate' that he was, Joseph let loose with a loud shriek that was so deafening, it wouldn't be surprising if half the neighborhood heard. His parent's and everyone came running and the next thing Troy knew, her whole family stood before them.

Gabriella groaned in embarrassment.

Joseph continued on with his wailing.

Chelsea smiled brightly at Troy, showing him only two front teeth, oblivious to Troy's predicament.

The rest of the adults tried to stifle their chuckles.

And at the center of it all was Maria Montez who was staring at Troy in the most peculiar manner. She was… smiling. At him. In the back of his mind, Troy remembered that before some predators attacked, they smiled gleefully and gaily, as if anticipating the imminent fall of their prey. And then they pounced.

Troy gulped. "Hi."

Somewhere, fate was laughing.

* * *

I wrote this in between classes so I'm sorry if its not up to par.

Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Office Affair

_AN:_ Again, the amount of reviews just warms my heart. And definitely makes me laugh. So THANKS!

I know this update is almost a month late but what I can say, life happened. Before I knew it, I was knee-deep with juggling two part-time jobs, an internship and visiting relatives. So **sorry for updating so late**. Not a big fan of this chapter, wrote it during my break at work alongside the new chapter for _Running to a Stand Still_ so yeah, this one is gonna be short, not really a drabble but not a one-shot in length either…

I apologize for any grammatical errors or changes in tenses.

Enjoy.

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

* * *

_Feeling eyes on him, Troy scanned the office area until his blue eyes landed on a familiar hazel brown ones. Taking an unconscious step forward, a feeling of excitement and anticipation ran through him. A few feet away stood the woman that has haunted his dream. He took a quick glance at the placard that adorned her office door - Gabriella Montez._

_If time could stand still, it that instant, Gabriella knew it did._

_Then, reality came crashing back. Having been caught staring, she flushed a very bright red and he grinned. Stiffening, she took a few steps until she backed into her table. For an instant, she stared into his captivating blue eyes, dark and unreadable. Acutely conscious of the heat in her skin, she turned around, trying to find her composure. With her back to him, Gabriella didn't see his brow arching, his blue eyes lifting before Troy smirked._

**Office Affair**

Gabriella was not quite sure how they got to his office, one moment they were making out in the storage room, trying to avoid being seen by their co-workers then the next, they were ensconced inside his room. But the moment her back hit his mahogany table, thougts of being discovered flew out the window. All she knew was that she could never get tired of kissing him. He deepened the kiss, ravenously, as he explored her body and directed both of them on his leather chair. And with every caress, she moaned and tried to suppress a shiver of anticipation.

Breaking away from the kiss, she sultry stated, "This is highly inappropriate, Mr. Bolton." But as she said it, her hands were quickly unbuttoning his jacket. His hands weren't idle either, tugging on the buttons of her blouse with one hand and with the other, cupping her bra-clad breast. All the buttons of her chemise popped but Gabriella was too far gone to protest. She gasped when Troy licked and sucked and slid his hand in between her thighs. Gabriella let her head roll back and tried to get her wits back in order. But in between his probing hands and lips, it was no match for Gabriella. And when Troy grabbed her lacy underwear, she could only give a shuddering gasp and fingers digging into his back. It was sure to leave marks.

"_Here_?" she managed.

Flat on her back, Troy thought she looked like a goddess just waiting to be devoured. "Where else?" was his simple answer.

"But…." she licked lips dry, "Someone might come by."

Leaning over her, Troy gave her a very arrogant smirk. "A little fun never hurt anyone."

Gabriella was about to protest when a creak sounded in the corridor. Brown met blue. Both eyes widened in alarm.

Troy heard his best friend's heavy and very determined footsteps before he actually saw him. What occurred next happened so quickly even Troy didn't have a chance to catch it. In a swift action that rivaled that of a ninja, Gabriella hid underneath Troy's spacious desk, clutching on her open blouse.

The door opened. Troy tried to calm his fast beating heart and hoped to dear God he didn't see anything.

"Damn you Troy," were the first words out of Chad Danforth's mouth as he stared angrily at him.

Trying to distract himself from the naughty images his mind has conjured up the second Gabriella hid underneath his desk, he tried to concentrate on Chad instead and thought of what he might have done to upset his best friend. But nothing overtly tragic or unpleasant came up. Although he did recall showing Taylor a picture of Chad crying while watching Leonardo Di Caprio's character die in _Titanic_. It was not the most embarrassing thing in the world to be caught crying whilst watching such a sappy movie but Chad was twenty two at the time. Even now, every time he heard that damn Celine Dion song, Chad went all verklempt. Although he would tell you otherwise. In Chad's own defense, "It takes a real man to cry". To Troy, it only took the first strings of Titanic's love theme to convert a masculine twenty-seven year old man into a blubbering mess. But who was he to make fun of Chad for such idiosyncrasies when he had done shameful things in his lifetime that his best friend was privy to. And it wasn't like he purposely gave the picture to Taylor in hopes of embarrassing him, it just so happened that the photo album from their college years was left out in the open while Taylor came to visit. It just so happened that the said photo album was opened at exactly the precise page where Chad's crying picture was in. He couldn't help it if Taylor decided to snoop around. But before he had a chance to apologize, Chad explained.

"I can't believe you told Diane about me and Taylor - " he broke off to fix him with an imploring look. And if it was even possible, his glare intensified. "Why would you tell your mother _that_ of all things?"

"It slipped out." And it did. How was he suppose to know that by telling his mother that Chad also found his lady love would cause Diane Bolton to immediately reach for the phone to call Jean Danforth?

Chad eyes filled with suspicion. "Bullshit. That's nice that your parents have met Gabi and are in love with her but I wasn't ready to -"

Not wanting to hear anymore, Troy interrupted, "How'd it go?"

From her place under the table, Gabriella remembered Troy's earlier words, "_A little fun never hurt anyone_", and decided to take his sound advice by slowly trailing one hand up her boyfriend's thigh. But before her dainty hand got to its intended destination, a masculine hand gripped hers and squeezed tight, an obvious warning in its action.

"They loved her." Chad looked distressed. Scared even. And thanks to Gabriella's recent frisky hand action, Troy could definitely relate. Trying to cling to his senses, he fought Gabriella's persistent and roaming hands under the table. He tried to glare at her but Chad suddenly looked at him.

And with that, Troy wore a perplexed expression on his face. "Then why the long face?"

Chad stared at him for a long and loaded second. For Troy, it was a second too long, fearing that Chad had suspected something and noticed a certain someone hiding under his desk. And then, Chad erupted, looking at him as if he was stupid for not getting it. "They fucking loved her, dude. And now, my dear sweet mother won't stop dropping hints about marriage. Marriage?!?" Troy inwardly breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Try and avoid telling Taylor that. About marriage, I mean."

Chad winced. And turned, only to wince again when he saw Sharpay. He cleared his throat and began explaining but everything just came out a mess. "It's just, marriage and Taylor… it isn't for me," his eyes bulged when he realized what he just implied. "I mean, marriage with Taylor right now is…" he laughed nervously and scratched his neck, pleading for Sharpay to understand what he himself can't put into words.

"Relax, Chad." She came forth and closed the door. "You and Taylor are on the same boat when it comes to the marriage issue."

Grateful for Sharpay's distraction, Troy peered under the table and hissed to his girlfriend, "_Stop it_." Gabriella adopted an angelic facial expression, tilting her head to the side in a manner that plainly stated her innocence. Troy definitely knew better.

Hearing that, Chad pursed his lips and pinned her with an incredulous look. "What do you mean the same boat? She doesn't want to marry me? Because she would be lucky to be married to me. I mean, Troy -"

"I thought you didn't want to get married?" Troy pointed out. Underneath the table, Gabriella bit her lip yet the edges of her lips pulled up into a small smile.

"I don't," he growled, "Damn you. And you." And with one last glare at the both of Troy and Sharpay, Chad stormed out of the office, in the same loud manner as he came in. But not before he cried, "And I need those files before you leave today, Ella." Said woman squeezed her eyes shut at hearing that.

"Gabriella's not here, doofus." Sharpay said helpfully.

With one foot already out the door, he slowly turned. The thin lines of Chad's frown transformed into a sly smirk. "Sure about that?"

"_Yes_", she wanted to scream at him but decided not to. Gabriella was nowhere in sight. Only a slightly disheveled Troy sitting uneasily at his chair. Sharpay huffed at Chad's cryptic parting words. And that was when she saw it.

Lacy black underwear.

"Oh. My. God."

Right then and there, both Troy and Gabriella knew that they were never going to live this down.

* * *

I have no idea why all the _Missing Pieces_ one-shots are so sexually-oriented but what the hell, its fun to write.

Reviews are love. And sorry its so short.


	4. Interruptions

_AN_: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry this took so long but I had one bitch of a writer's block and when I did get over it, I spent that time writing for _Running to a Stand Still _since that is my main priority at the moment.

This was suppose to be up Friday night but there was this internet shortage in my area and my gawd, no internet for almost two days, it drove me insane.

I apologize for any grammatical errors or changes in tenses.

Enjoy.

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing.

* * *

_Chad ran a thumb at the bridge of his nose to rub the throbbing spot between his brows. Thanks to Troy and Gabriella, he was getting one bitch of a headache. One minute, he was having a somewhat relaxing dinner with Taylor and Sharpay and the next thing he knew, both girls bolted, mumbling something about their friend and a breakdown. A few minutes later, he got a call from May, asking him if he could pick up Troy, drunk off his ass at some bar. And the night went downhill after that. Hours later, while he helped May sober Troy up, he sat in his best friend's living room, watching him groan in pain. As he sat in front of Troy, he couldn't help but feel bad for him. Laying there, he looked like he just lost everything that was important to him. And Chad didn't know how to help him. No wonder he was getting a headache._

"_I'm sorry about this man, I didn't mean to ruin your night."_

_Chad blinked to clear his vision. "You're my best friend. I always got your back…"_

**Interruptions**

"_Out_."

Gabriella stopped, one hand mid-air from taking the keys out of the lock, as she stared at Taylor. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She pointed at the still open door, "Out."

Gabriella's eyebrows arched. "Last time I checked, I still lived here."

"Not tonight, you're not."

She fished the keys out of the door lock and stepped inside their apartment. That was when she noticed the candles strewn across every corner of their apartment. Chocolate covered strawberries laid neatly on the living room's coffee table. Next to it was two champagne flutes.

"_Oh_. You and Chad have a dinner date." She noted as she placed her bag on the foyer table.

Taylor grabbed the coat Gabriella placed on the couch and hung it in the coat hanger. "Not just any date, we're celebrating our anniversary."

Her brows furrowed. "Anniversary? Wasn't your six-month anniversary like two months ago?"

"Exactly," came her succinct reply. Taylor didn't pause from whatever she was doing. She went into the kitchen and moments later, Gabriella smelled the sweet and delectable aroma of cinnamon. She followed her best friend into the kitchen and did a double take as she saw the elegantly decorated table. Taylor was definitely pulling all the stops tonight.

"So, you're celebrating an eight-month anniversary or something?"

"Nope, our sixth one."

She discreetly stole a cookie that was cooling on the rack. Not that Taylor would have noticed. She was to busy moving here and there, arranging and rearranging everything within her reach. "You lost me there."

This time, Taylor stopped. And stared at Gabriella, slowly explaining to her as if she was talking to a toddler. "We're celebrating it tonight because on the week of our anniversary two months ago, Chad was gone for almost two weeks for some business trip. When he came back, I was studying for my finals. So pretty much, two months passed by and we still haven't celebrated it."

"Oh. Okay." Walking to the refrigerator, Gabriella grabbed a water bottle - only to have it snatched by Taylor.

"_Hey_," she protested, trying to grab the bottle back.

"Did you not hear anything I just said? We're celebrating tonight. Not tomorrow or two weeks from now. _Tonight_. Which means you need to leave. Now."

"Bu -", Taylor glare stopped her. "Where will I go, Tay?"

She didn't even bat an eye. "You have boyfriend don't you?"

At the mention of Troy, Gabriella frowned.

Seeing her friends sudden dismal expression, Taylor's glare intensified. "Oh no you don't. I don't have the time to be the consoling best friend right now. I have less than two hours to get dinner ready and then get dressed myself. Not to mention…"

Gabriella's lower lip trembled. Her tear-bright gaze jerked back to her. Taylor knew she was fighting a losing battle. So she did the only thing she could, she sighed and made herself comfortable on one of the dining room chairs.

~.~.~

At the other side of Manhattan, Chad Danforth was experiencing the same problem. He was already running late. His last meeting for the day lasted longer than he had expected and instead of coming home at the usual hour of 5:30 pm, he arrived at his apartment at a quarter to seven. Usually, it didn't matter what time he came home. But tonight was the night he would be celebrating his six-month anniversary. Forget the fact that his anniversary was actually more than two months ago but with business conferences and Taylor's finals, tonight was the only time they could spare to spend some time with each other without any disruptions. And he wasn't planning on missing it or messing it up.

As he opened his front door, he was surprised to see his best friend casually sitting on his living room watching TV.

"Something wrong with your own TV, Bolton?" he asked as he closed the door.

"Nope. I just wanted to spend some time with my best friend."

He folded his arms loosely over his chest and arched a brow. "Cut the bullshit, Troy."

"Fine." He turned the television off and stared at Chad. "I had an argument with Brie."

Instead of pressing him for more information, Chad surprised him by saying nothing and heading off into his bedroom.

Bewildered by his friend's lack of response, Troy called out, "You aren't even the least bit interested in what happened?"

"No", Chad replied from his room. Minutes later, he reappeared in more casual clothes. "But I'm sure you're going to tell me anyways."

Troy smiled slightly. "You know me too well."

Sneaking a glance at the wall clock and seeing that he had a few minutes to spare, Chad sat across from his best friend and made himself comfortable. "What happened?" he asked gruffly.

"Well," Troy began, "Brie and I had lunch today. But on our way out…"

~.~.~

Twenty minutes and three glasses of champagne later- all consumed by an increasingly exasperated Taylor, Gabriella finished her tale.

Downing the rest of her drink, Taylor looked longingly at the clock that sat atop their fireplace mantle and wondered what she did to deserve this. All she asked for was one night. One night to spend some quality time with her boyfriend. Was that too much to ask?

"… even listening?"

Taylor distractedly nodded.

A scowl formed in Gabriella's face. "Then what did I just say?"

"You got into a fight with Troy because he saw you talking to another man. He got jealous. You went all feminist on him. And now you're not talking because you don't like it when he gets possessive and he doesn't like it when you so much as smile to another man. Did I miss anything?"

Her eyes went wide. So, she was listening. "No."

"Word of advice?" But Taylor didn't' wait for her friend's permission. Whether or not she wanted the advice, Taylor was giving it to her. Bluntly, she continued, "Get over it."

Gabriella's brown eyes widened at her friend's blunt advice. "What?"

"Get over it. Some girls find it a compliment. It shows that their man cares about them. So what if Troy got a little jealous? Start worrying when he doesn't give a damn."

"Wow, you're very annoyed tonight."

"Ya, think? Well maybe, if a certain girl didn't interrupt me from getting this dinner ready, I wouldn't be such a total bit -"

Before the word left her mouth, her cell phone rang. She stood up and grabbed the still ringing device. "You better hope that's not Chad."

Leaving the living room, she answered her phone. "Chad", she said, obvious relief in her voice.

"Hey, babe."

"Please tell me you're running late. Because today has just been totally insane."

"Relax, Tay. I just need to deal with a little problem before I head over there."

Taylor frowned and glanced at Gabriella, sitting dejected at the couch. "Lemme guess, Troy."

At the mention of her boyfriend's name, her friend perked up.

"How'd you -"

"I have Gabriella with me."

Chad groaned. "Babe, we need to get less," he paused, "…needy friends." From the other side of the line, Taylor heard Troy protest. Chad just shushed him.

"Tell me about it," she agreed.

"Yeah, so that's why I'm calling. I might be late since he's being stubborn and -"

"_Wait_. Why don't you bring him over."

"Tay, we've been trying to get just one night for ourselves. We don't need them tagging along and -"

"No doofus. Bring him here so he can finally resolve it with Gabi. Because if they don't make-up tonight, they'll just keep bothering us. And I'm not letting anything or anyone interrupt our night together."

"Kay. We'll be there in thirty."

"Make it twenty and maybe, just maybe, you can _unwrap _me later." She ended with a sultry whisper.

Gabriella started making funny faces upon hearing that. Taylor glared at her in response.

"Yes, ma'am." Chad answered before hanging up. Grabbing a coat, he pocketed his phone and threw Troy's jacket at him. "Get your ass out of that couch, Bolton. We're leaving. _Now_."

Barely catching the garment thrown at him, Troy sent Chad a questioning glance. "Where are we going? I brought -"

"I don't care what you brought. I'm not letting you ruin my night. Let's go."

In a very juvenile manner, Troy pouted and replied, "Fine."

Twenty minutes later, the two of them stood outside of their girlfriend's apartment. Taylor answered the door and upon seeing the both of them, immediately grabbed onto Troy and dragged him inside, stopping when they reached the loveseat where Gabriella was sitting.

"Now, you're going to work this out among yourselves. And when all is rainbows and sunshine again, you can be all lovey-dovey at his apartment. Got it?" Taylor more or less barked.

A disorientated Troy and Gabriella can only nod in response.

With another order, she called for Chad and led him out of the apartment, leaving the two lovers alone.

Silence pervaded the apartment.

Both studied each other thoughtfully. Simultaneously, they both apologized.

Gabriella let out a giggle. The absurdity of her argument with Troy hit her like a ton of bricks. And as she stared into Troy, she couldn't help but laugh some more. His mouth tipped into one of those devastating grins that has always sent flutters deep in her belly.

"I won't promise you that I won't get jealous in the future. Because let's face, there's just something about you that brings out the possessive male in me. I can't help but be possessive of you. But I will apologize for being an ass about it," he revealed huskily.

The flutter in her stomach increased. And when he casually tucked a strand of hair that fell out of her bun, her face flushed and sparks ran down the entire length of her body. His face was so close to hers that she could see the tiny creases at the corners of his twinkling lucent blue eyes. Her gaze dropped to his lips, and unconsciously, she licked her lips. An action that did not go unnoticed by Troy.

"So am I forgiven?"

She angled her head and drew her face closer to his. "That depends."

His breath smelled of coffee and cinnamon, an intoxicatingly delightful combination to Gabriella. "On what?"

"How amazing our make-up sex is." Her grin deepened.

"Well, then, Montez, you're sadly overdressed for the main performance."

"That can be easily remedied, Bolton."

With watchful eyes, he looked on as she slowly and oh-so seductively lifted her silk top over her head. After that, it did not take much to get Troy moving. His father hadn't raised no fool. One invitation was all he needed.

And in the end, all that existed was the two of them and an unforgettable night of mind blowing make-up sex, as Gabriella requested. Unfortunately, for their two best friends, they were left forgotten.

Outside, Taylor gaped at Chad as she tried to turn the doorknob into her apartment. "I can't believe they locked us out."

Unlike her girlfriend, Chad can still find some humor in the situation they found themselves in. Casually leaning against the banister, he noted, "Did you notice that every time we tried to celebrate our anniversary in some grand and elaborate fashion, something or someone always interrupts us?"

Still annoyed at the fact that it was Troy and Gabriella who were enjoying the night she had prepared for Chad, she retorted, "And your point is?"

"My point is," he softly began as he took a step towards her, "maybe, just maybe, we don't need a fancy dinner or anything else. My point is…we can go to my apartment and I can unwrap you, with or without that fancy lingerie you just bought."

For the first time that day, Taylor smiled, her face lit up. "That is the _best_ thing I've heard all day."

* * *

I wrote this while on my break at work, so forgive me for the numerous mistakes and what not.

Reviews are much appreciated.


	5. Payback

_AN:_ No, I have not forgotten about _Missing Pieces_. Its just hard to work on this fluffy piece when writing _Running to a Stand Still_ is a biyatch at times.

Anyways, so sorry for the delay. I did say at the beginning that _RSS_ is my top priority so updates for _MS_ is very sporadic. This one is more of a drabble than a one-shot really.

I apologize for any grammatical errors and changes in tenses.

Enjoy.

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing.

* * *

_Taylor smiled slightly. "Crying. Resisting. The usual Gabriella response. She's a tough girl." The smile turned melancholy, cynical even. "But sometimes, I don't know if its just a façade. Life broke her down and she picked herself up as best as she could. And she moved on but she's still that same girl who looked at the world with those innocent eyes."_

_Troy knew exactly what she meant._

_Taylor continued, "She really likes you. And I know she hasn't said so in so many words but she does. So please don't give up on her. She's stubborn but -"_

_Again, Troy interrupted. "That was what I was trying to tell you earlier. There's no need to say anything because I never gave up on her. I'm not about to let go on the one girl that made me feel like my life actually has purpose."_

_Looking up, Troy glimpsed laughter in Taylor's eyes. "What?"_

_Taylor hid a grin. "Nothing, its just that, for someone to be that corny, they really must like feel strongly for the other person."_

"_I'm not gonna hurt her. That much I can promise you." Troy swore earnestly._

"_I know. You're a good man, Troy Bolton. And I believe that my best friend just met her match."_

**Payback**

Troy woke up to Gabriella tossing her leg across his stomach as she pressed closer to his side, muttering adorable grumblings about something that disturbed her sleep. She grumbled some more and he dropped a single kiss on her hair, caressing her back to lull her back to sleep.

It was too early for her to be awake. And besides, it was a Saturday. They had the whole weekend to laze around and simply bask in each other's presence. With one hand stroking her nape and back, he smiled at the cheesiness of his thoughts. But lately, it seemed, being cheesy was becoming a daily occurrence when he thought of his girlfriend. But he wasn't complaining.

For the first time in his life, he felt what it meant to feel complete. She was the one she'd been searching for his adult life. And having found her, there was no way in hell he was giving her up.

She stirred and sought some more of his body's warmth. And with the feel of her naked body so close to his, he couldn't help but smirk as he thought of all the ways he could wake her… and earn himself another one of her throaty moans. He imagined her body as it flushed a delightful red whenever he touched a particularly sensitive spot.

But his daydreams were cut short when the door to his bedroom suddenly opened. And in waltzed Chad, without a care in the world that he just happened to barged in Troy's bedroom at six in the morning. On a Saturday, no less.

"Get up," were the first words out of his best friend's mouth.

Glancing at Gabriella, he frowned and adjusted his hold on her. "What the fuck? What are you doing here?"

"Get up." He repeated, much louder this time.

"Would you lower your voice," Troy whispered, "Ella's still sleeping."

It was clear, from the surprise in his eyes, that Chad did not see Gabriella. How could he when his huge bed and big fluffy pillows seemed to drown his girlfriend.

Grabbing a luggage from Troy's walk-in-closet, Chad said, "Pack your bags." His voice did not go lower.

"Why?", Troy asked, still furiously whispering, wondering what the hell his friend was doing, "And how did you even get in?"

"I have a key," he stated, as if it should have been something Troy already knew.

It was times like these that Troy was grateful that Gabriella was a heavy sleeper. "How could you have a key to my apartment? I never gave you one."

Chad was clearly getting exasperated his questions. "Would you please stop asking such irrelevant questions? Just get up and pack your bags. We're going to the Hampton's."

Untangling himself from Gabriella's hold, he left the comfort of his bed and dragged his best friend out of his bedroom. She stirred but did not awaken. With one last look at the woman in his bed, he carefully closed the door.

"Explain," Troy stated the moment they reached the hallway.

"My grandparents invited Tay and I over for the weekend."

"What does that have to do with us?"

Eyes narrowing, Chad calmly elaborated. "Because Gabriella was under your desk, doing god knows what. And because you ruined my anniversary by locking me and Taylor out. Coming with me as a buffer is the least you can do."

"But your grandmother hates me." Troy grimaced.

"That's not true. Grams loves you like a grandson."

"I was ten, I didn't know any better." He continued, ignoring Chad, "It's not like I intentionally gave her dog chocolate cake which caused it to have dog poisoning. That damn thing licked it off my plate when I wasn't looking."

"Grams know that. She's only," Chad paused and tried to search for the proper word, "play-fighting."

"Play-fighting? What the fuck is that?"

"She doesn't hate you Troy."

"Really? Coz' I distinctly remember your grandmother feeding me that brownie that had crushed nuts on it. And I'm allergic to nuts."

"Grams didn't know that." But the expression on Chad's face proved otherwise.

"I fucking asked her if almonds was one of the ingredients she used."

"Well, in my grandmother's defense," Chad made a face, "she's senile."

Troy gave his friend a weird look. Sarcastically, he replied, "Right? Cause that makes me feel so much better to bring Gabriella over there."

"Grams will behave. And if something happens, you both can leave. I won't stop you. You just need to be there." Desperation rang in his voice.

Seeing the pathetic look on his friend's face, he caved. "Fine. But once I do this favor for you, you will not mention anything about that little incident with Gabriella at the office, okay?"

"What incident?" Chad said, his expression turning innocent.

Troy sighed. "Get out. I'll meet you there."

"Thank you." He smiled and started walking to the foyer. "You have no idea how much it means to me, man."

"Whatever." Before Chad reached the front door, Troy called out, "And give me that damn copy of my apartment key."

"Well then, you might wanna get Tay's and Shar's copy too." He was clearly amused as he said it.

Troy's blue eyes got bigger. Appalled, he shouted "WHAT?!"

The only reply he got was Chad's laughter before his front door closed.

~.~.~

Taylor had been in more stressful situations before. She's always thought of herself as someone who stayed cool under pressure. But the second Joanne Danforth entered the living room to her spacious Hamptons home, she immediately felt nervous.

"Grams, Grandpa, I'd like you to meet Taylor Mckessie, my girlfriend. Taylor, this is my grandparents, Joanne and Dean Danforth."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, with a squeak on her voice as she extended her hand.

Dean grasped it and smiled at her warningly. "We've heard amazing things about you from our son."

Thankful for his kind smile, Taylor felt her confidence returning. "Well, I can say the same for you two. Your son was very gracious when I met him."

"Of course he is. We raised him" came Joanne's frank response.

And her confidence fled as fast as it came. Chad's grandmother came closer to regard her for a long, silent moment. Taylor felt light-headed under her strong gaze.

Joanne nodded. "You'll do," she announced, as if Taylor was merely an object left for inspection.

Both Chad and his grandfather immediately chastised Joanne.

"Grams!"

"Honey, you promised you'd behave."

She arched an eyebrow at the two of them. "What?" Directing her gaze back to Taylor, she motioned for her to come closer. "Come, drinks are at the patio."

Before they started heading over there, the door bell rang.

Chad turned and was about to cross the foyer to answer it when his grandmother stopped him.

"Grams, I'll get it. Its just Tr -"

"Shush, boy. I can walk a few measly feet. I'm not invalid you know."

Joanne's glare prevented Chad from saying more. With one last look at the front door, he followed his girlfriend and grandfather into the back patio. Meanwhile, Joanne, with a ready smile on her face, opened the door. The second she saw who it was, her smile fell.

"Oh, its you." And without another word, the Danforth matriarch closed the door and went back inside.

Outside, Troy rolled his eyes. Beside him, Gabriella soothingly stroked his arms.

"You weren't kidding when you said she hated you." She tried to look sympathetic as she wrapped both arms around his waist. But the grouchy look on her boyfriend's face only made her want to laugh. He looked so grumpy.

"Oh, laugh it up." He grumbled as he saw Gabriella's eyes dancing with laughter.

She laughed out loud this time. "Well, just think of it this way, this weekend can't be as worst as meeting my folks. I mean, you got peed on. Spending a weekend with the grandmother from hell can't be as bad as that uncomfortable moment with my mom as pee trailed down you face. Right?"

"Was that suppose to make me feel any better?"

Before Gabriella could answer, they heard snickering. Both turned. And there he was, his best friend laughing his ass off. "You got peed on." Chad said, struggling to get the words out in between sniggers.

"Not. Another. Word." Troy declared, eyes thinning. He collected their luggage and threw it at Chad's chest, who momentarily stopped laughing at the impact of the heavy bags. But it didn't last long.

His best friend's laughter followed Troy and Gabriella as they entered the house.

* * *

Told you it would be short. :)

Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
